As a recording system for still picture employed in recent years, a system of taking images of objects by a camera device using photographic film to take a negative film formed thereby to a processing laboratory to carry out development and print to obtain photographs on which respective still pictures of the objects are recorded is popular.
However, when the number of photographs obtained as stated above is increased, the number of albums for carrying out storage or preservation of those photographs is also increased. As a result, there is difficulty in ensuring storage place, and management becomes very troublesome. For this reason, development of such equipments capable of carrying out, with eased, storage and management of still pictures recorded on the photographs is required at present.
This invention has been made in view of such actual circumstances, and its object is to provide a picture recording apparatus, a picture recording method, a picture reproducing (playback) method, a recording medium, and a management method which realize such a still picture system capable of carrying out, with ease, storage and management, etc. of still pictures recorded on photographs or books, etc.